1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robotics, and particularly, to a mechanical joint applied to an arm of an industrial robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots are widely applied in many fields such as industrial manufacturing, repair, checking, and the like, to replace manual labor. The industrial robot generally includes an arm with a mechanical joint being a key part thereof.
A commonly used mechanical joint includes a first axial bracket, a sleeve, a first bearing, a second bearing, and a second axial bracket. The sleeve, and the first and second bearing sleeve on the first axial bracket, with the first and second bearing respectively resist opposite ends of the sleeve. The second axial bracket sleeves on the first and second bearings, such that the second axial bracket is rotatably assembled with the first axial bracket.
However, when the aforementioned mechanical joint is in use, it seizes easily due to asymmetrical force on the second bearing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.